


This is Halloween

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cassandra loves Halloween, Gen, Humor, Jake and Ezekiel love Cassandra, halloween ficlet, you see where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: Ezekiel wants to take Cassandra trick or treating for Halloween. Jake is not immediately on board.





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> With time zones being a thing, I have no idea if this is in time for Halloween or too late already... anyway. Enjoy!

‘We should take Cass trick or treating tomorrow.’  
  
Jake fixed Ezekiel with his best glare, which unfortunately had become a lot less impressive now the three of them had started dating. ‘No.’

Ezekiel was indeed unimpressed. ‘Come on, Stone. Where’s your holiday spirit?’

‘Jones, she is 27 years old. You do not go trick or treating when you’re almost thirty.’

‘I know, but you do realize she never got to go as a kid, right? Stunting the development of her intellectual rigor and all that? Come on man, she’ll love it.’

As if to prove his point, Cassandra chose this moment to burst into the Annex, phone blaring in her hand. _BOYS AND GIRLS OF EVERY AGE, WOULDN’T YOU LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING STRANGE..._

Ezekiel looked at him triumphantly, and Jake knew he had lost. ‘Fine. But no cowboy outfits, or I’ll tell Jenkins exactly where his favorite coffee mug went.’

‘Wouldn’t dream of it, mate,’ Ezekiel said as he stood up to tell Cassie the good news. ‘I’ve got something else you can wear.’

(In hindsight, Jake should probably have told Ezekiel about his issues with vampires too. Even so, Ezekiel and Cassandra grinning at him with pointy teeth did some unexpected things to him, so he guessed he shouldn’t complain too much.)


End file.
